


Eve’s Temptation

by ngk_is_cool



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Post-Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), freedom's just another word for nothing else to lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngk_is_cool/pseuds/ngk_is_cool
Summary: “There must be something more to life than playing hide and seek. God cannot have created the earth, the sky, and the animals just so we can play games.”
Relationships: Adam from Eden & Eve (Good Omens), Crowley & Eve (Good Omens), Crowley/Eve (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Eve’s Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> What if Eve was the one who wanted to eat from the tree of knowledge

It was a nice day. There had been rather more than seven of them so far, and all the days had been nice. Eve wandered around in the garden, and stared around her, bored. “I’m sick of this”, she said suddenly. “There must be something more to life than playing hide and seek. God cannot have created the earth, the sky, and the animals just so we can play games.”

He stared at her in amazement. “What more do you want? Here you have food, shelter, good company, clean air, ground to play barefoot on. What’s so bad here?”

She took a long and slow breath and exhaled even slower. She learned that trick not too long ago, from one of the angels who came to speak with her, and it really did the trick.

“I don’t know, okay? What I do know is that walking aimlessly in the garden and patting the unicorn all day isn’t enough for me. I want to know what’s behind that big wall, to see other places, meet more people, learn. I’m tired of being locked up.”

“But why are you saying that? There is so much to do here! Remember how we taught the parrot to swear in tiger language, shocking the tigress? Or when we painted the donkey with white stripes, and he didn’t understand why the zebra was giving him funny looks? That was fun!”

He got an angry glare as a response: “how many times can we do that? And the time we threw rabbit food on the monkeys didn’t end up too well, in case you forgot already.”

“Fine, I’m new here as well! How was I supposed to know they climb trees so fast? But in the end we all ate nuts together, so as always, things turned out to the best”.

She took another long breath, this time to gather courage for what she was about to ask.

“Crawly, there has to be more than that”. she said again, frustrated, “Tell me, please, what’s on the other side of the wall. I know you came from there, I saw you this morning, watching the guardian angel”.

This time it was his turn to glare: “are you following me? Can’t a demon have some privacy?” He recovered from the shock after a few seconds and continued talking, this time calmer, almost pleading. “Eve, you don’t really want that. On the outside there is pain, and fear, and evil. Don’t ask too many questions, you don’t want to end up like me”.

That’s true, thought Eve. She didn’t know too much, but from what she did know, hell definitely was not a nice place to be in. “But we are not the same”, she insisted. “You rebelled God, I want to learn more about Her creation. She won’t condemn me to suffer because of that. Please, show me what else the world has to offer”.

“Are you sure this is what you want? You know you were forbidden from that tree.” Eve’s determined look convinced him that she won't settle with what she has, and this time it was his turn to take a long and slow breath. “Fine, fine, I will bring you the fruit of knowledge. Just remember, you can’t repent from this”.

After the first bite, her eyes opened with wonder. She rushed to Adam, shared her new knowledge, and together they started their journey to discover the rest of the world. As they were leaving she thought she heard someone saying “good luck with the first day of the rest of your lives”, but she wasn’t sure.


End file.
